1:6 - Morning - Gabriel, Lucy
Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 11:10 AM Mr. Kibbles is sitting in the middle of the open section upstairs, he's lying by a bunch of coloring books and has crayons next to him and a cool water bowl. He has a plaid/flanneled up collar with his name on it. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 11:13 AM Gabriel wanders into the room and sees Mr. Kibbles. He smiles and goes over to him. "Hello! What are you doing?" Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 11:15 AM Mr. Kibbles lets out a happy greeting yip, turning his head at Gabriel. He push a coloring book toward Gabriel, looking excited, it looks new. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 11:25 AM "So pretty!" Gabriel coos crouching to look closer chin in his hands Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 11:25 AM Mr. Kibbles slides a box of felt markers toward Gabriel, making a little inquisitive "roo?" Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 11:32 AM "You want me to make one?" Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 11:32 AM Mr. Kibbles gives an excited puppy grin to Gabriel. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 11:36 AM "Okay!" Gabriel grins. He lays down on his stomach. Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 11:37 AM Mr. Kibbles let out an excited yip. Then he pauses and gets up and leaves for a moment. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 11:39 AM "Mr. Kibbles?" Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 11:40 AM Mr. Kibbles comes back with a blanket in his arms, walking bipedally, he puts it down next to Gabriel. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 11:41 AM "A blanket?" Gabriel cocks his head to the side curiously Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 11:42 AM Mr. Kibbles starts spreading it out on the floor and lies on it. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 11:45 AM Gabriel smiles. "Are you going to make one for Lucy." Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 11:46 AM Mr. Kibbles barks positively. He grabs some markers with his hands and starts drawing, the coloring books are more complex than a little kid's. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 11:48 AM Gabriel takes a coloring book and slowly flips through it. He stops on an image of fish and ocean life and starts coloring Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 11:50 AM Mr. Kibbles leans in to see the pictures, he himself has chosen a complex set of plants to color. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 11:53 AM The colors Gabriel chooses seem off of what the actual fish would probably be and he easily keeps within the lines Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 11:53 AM Mr. Kibbles' big ape-like hands aren't quite as dexterious, but he's trying his best. He's surprisingly focused on the task at hand. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 11:56 AM Gabriel kicks his feet back and forth behind him and hums a bit. Then flinches and stops going back to only drawing Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 11:57 AM Mr. Kibbles pokes Gabriel with his nose, making a concerned 'Hum?' Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 12:01 PM "Sorry did I distract you? I won't make noise again." Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 12:03 PM Mr. Kibbles shakes his head. He licks Gabriel's cheek. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 12:04 PM Gabriel giggles Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 12:05 PM Mr. Kibbles snuggles closer to Gabriel. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 9:11 PM Gabriel smiles and continues coloring, humming lightly again Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 9:11 PM Mr. Kibbles tries to him along, questionably successful. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 9:43 PM Gabriel finishes one picture and stops Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 9:44 PM Mr. Kibbles looks at the picture and lets out an enthusiastic bark. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 9:44 PM "Do you like it?" Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 9:44 PM Mr. Kibbles nods his head, mouth open and tongue raise. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 9:46 PM Gabriel presents it to Mr. Kibbles "For you then!" Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 9:46 PM Mr. Kibbles pause, looks at the drawing, then back at Gabriel. He licks his face in excitement. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 9:47 PM Gabriel giggles Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 10:05 PM Mr. Kibbles puts his paws on the drawing, as a kind of symbolic 'Mine.' Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 10:06 PM "I'm glad you like it." Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 10:06 PM Mr. Kibbles lets out a happy bark, tail wagging. December 16, 2018 Kali the HeterophobeLast Sunday at 8:47 PM "Puppy?" Lucy says, "it's snack time!" Mr. Kibbles grins and lets out a bark. "Oh, there you are." Her eyes go to Gabriel. "Hey Gabriel." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Sunday at 8:48 PM "Hi Lucy!" Kali the HeterophobeLast Sunday at 8:49 PM "What's up?" Mr. Kibbles lifts a drawing. "Pretty!" Ezra the FloofmasterLast Sunday at 8:53 PM "I was drawing too, is that okay?" Kali the HeterophobeLast Sunday at 8:59 PM "Of course," Lucy smiles. "You two are getting along, eh?" Ezra the FloofmasterLast Sunday at 8:59 PM Gabriel grins, "Yep!" Kali the HeterophobeLast Sunday at 9:07 PM Lucy rubs Mr. Kibbles' ears, "Always nice to have new friends, isn't that right Mr. Kibbles?" Mr. Kibbles barks positively and nuzzles Gabriel. "He likes you." Lucy whispers. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Sunday at 9:09 PM Gabriel's eyes widen, "Really?" Kali the HeterophobeLast Sunday at 9:10 PM Mr. Kibbles nods, licking Gabriel's face. "See?" Lucy says with a grin. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Sunday at 9:14 PM Gabriel giggles Kali the HeterophobeLast Sunday at 9:15 PM "Are you hungry? I want a snack." Lucy says. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Sunday at 9:16 PM "Me?" Kali the HeterophobeLast Sunday at 9:16 PM "Both of you." Lucy says. Mr. Kibbles nods vigorously. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Sunday at 9:18 PM "I'm okay. I'm not hungry." Gabriel smiles Kali the HeterophobeLast Sunday at 9:19 PM "Are you sure?" Lucy says, frowning. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Sunday at 9:22 PM Gabriel mirrors her frown. "I think so." Kali the HeterophobeLast Sunday at 9:23 PM "Alright." Lucy says. "Ready for fruit time, puppy?" Mr. Kibbles lets out a positive bark. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Sunday at 9:26 PM Gabriel sits up and stretches Kali the HeterophobeLast Sunday at 9:27 PM "Bye Gabriel!" Lucy says, waving. Mr. Kibbles waves too. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Sunday at 9:29 PM Gabriel waves back, grinning Category:Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay Category:Gabriel Roleplay Category:Lucy Roleplay Category:Mr. Kibbles Roleplay